A Summer To Find Love
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: They had one summer together. A city boy from New York. A small town girl from Iowa. Katie and Travis meet on the airplane to a summer with their friends and on their flight become great friends and eventually a couple for only the summer, nothing more... right? Tratie. AU.
1. Now Boarding!

**Just a sort of warning, Travis and Katie may be a little OOC, but they don't really tell you much about them as characters in the series.**

I was currently sitting by the gate of my plane to California at JFK. I smiled when I saw two little kids running around and their mother trying to keep them from doing so. I wanted a family and a great husband, but I was still only 19- since yesterday- and just graduated from high school. I had recently got accepted into NYU.

I was planning to be a biologist. I thought it would be a great thing to do for a living. It was always fun to read about when I was in high school. I fingered the ticket in my hand. A day flight. It made me worry that the person I would sit next to was going to bother me.

"Now boarding for the flight from New York City to Los Angeles" A lady said from the intercom up front. I got up with my carry on, my bag with all the necessities. I walked up to the gate and gave the woman my ticket and she smiled and gave it back, approving it.

I walked on and looked for my seat, coach. I didn't want to spend extra on a bigger seat and free drinks. I sat down on the isle seat, since it was mine, and pulled out my book again. A small piece of my almond brown hair fell in my face. I pushed it behind my ear. I sighed as it fell in my face again. There's a reason I put it up in a bun. I pushed it back. I heard someone cough.

"Sorry, you must have the other seat" I said as I got up and let them sit down without looking up at them and still down at my book.

"It must be a good book" they said. It was a male's voice. I looked up at him. He had dark brown, curly hair. His sky blue eyes were looking at mine. I smiled quickly at him.

"Yeah, that and waiting in an airport isn't that fun" I said. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Travis Stoll" he said. I shook his hand and smiled again.

"Katie Gardner" I told him and let go of his soft hand.

"You've got the brightest green eyes…" I gave him a small laugh and he realized how it sounded. "No! I mean, that they're- nice… very bright… green" he blushed. I laughed at him.

"It's okay, I've been told before, my dad told me I got it from my mom, but I've never met her before, she left us after I was born" I told him.

"Really, that's weird, my dad left my mother, brother, and I a year after my brother was born" he said. I smiled.

"Wait, is your brother Connor Stoll?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled.

"He got suspended from my school in his first five minutes on the first day" I laughed.

"Only the first five minutes, that's a low for him" Travis said with a straight face. I laughed at that. "Sorry if this is rude, but you've made me curious, how old are you?" he asked. I laughed.

"I turned 19 yesterday, you?" I asked him.

"Turning 20 in August" he responded. "You seem to have an accent but said you went to school here" he found. I smiled.

"You ask many questions, Travis Stoll, but I was born in Iowa then moved to New York two years ago, what about you, what's your story?" I asked him.

"I just finished my first year of college, I'm studying at Boston to be an entrepreneur, I came up to New York for Connor's graduation four days ago, now I'm going to a small town on the coast with a few of my friends, it's Eauington, not many people have heard of it" he said. I was a little shocked.

"I'm going there too, with a few of my friends from school, most of them are coming tomorrow, a few the next day, but I graduated a week ago and got accepted into NYU and am going to study to be a Biologist" I smiled at him. He nodded.

"I've got to go to the restroom, so see you in a bit" he said and got up. I got up and let him past me. I noticed he was a little over half a head taller than me. I sat back down and opened my book to its page. I looked at the little map on the back of the seat in front of me. We were going pretty slow, but it was going to take a day…

"You two are an adorable couple" I looked over to a pretty woman who was sitting in the two seats next to us. I blushed a deep pink color, from what I could tell. The woman's eyes seemed to change color so I couldn't tell if it was blue, green, or brown, or sometimes grey. She had dark brown hair that was brown in the sunlight and black when it wasn't, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"No, we just met, we're not a couple, I just now his brother and stuff…" I answered. She gave me a knowing smile, like she could predict my love life.

"I'm Helen, by the way, you look like a Katherine, is that your name?" she asked. I smiled.

"No, it's just Katie, not shortened for anything" I told her with a small smile still on my face. Helen smiled and went back to her magazine. I looked back down at my book and read a few more pages before Travis came back. I got up and let him sit down.

"Where are you staying when you're up there?" I asked him after we both sat down again.

"Auberge, I heard it's real nice" he said. I grinned.

"Same here" I told him. He was about to say something but a pretty African American lady came over to us.

"What can I get the cute couple?" she asked. I realized she had a cart.

"We're not a couple" Travis and I said at the same time. I laughed. I pulled out some money for food since they don't give us any for lunch or dinner, but in the morning they're required to give us breakfast, which I found weird.

Travis payed for some chips and a banana. I got an apple and chips too. After a few minutes of eating I leaned over him and looked out the window, you could see small lakes and bright green trees, I could barley make out horses running by, most of them were painted and the others were chestnut, but I could be wrong.

"They're beautiful" I whispered. I leaned back and let Travis see what I was looking at.

"They are, how did you know I loved cars?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Every guy does" I sighed. I remembered my ex-boyfriend, Kyle, he was super obsessed with cars, nice guy though, we left on good terms. We broke up because he got accepted into Florida. We both knew that long distance relationships never worked so we broke up, he wasn't coming with us for the summer, he was going to tour Europe with his cousins.

"You have experience with guys and cars I'm guessing?" he asked. I laughed.

"You don't even know" I said. He stared at me. "I'm not a slut or whatever you're thinking, my last boyfriend was really into cars" I told him.

"And what happened to him?" Travis asked carefully. I laughed at him. I met his bright blue eyes.

"Why do you want to know? Want to date me Travis?" I laughed again as he blushed.

"Not really date, but, we are both going to be in the same place for the summer and we both obviously like each other, why don't we spend the summer together, just one summer, I know if we stay together over the year it wouldn't work and I can tell you like me, don't deny it but I like you too, I've repeated this so much, sorry, but just one summer" he said.

It was just one summer, right? It wouldn't be a relationship, really, just a summer together, all my friends had another half, why couldn't I? I really liked him and when he smiled he got dimples by his mouth, he reminded me of Sam Claflin. I really liked his personality, playful, funny, nice.

"It would be fun" I said. I heard a squeal from my right. I looked over with Travis at Helen.

"You two are going to be the cutest thing!" She said. The woman next to her rolled her eyes and looked back down at her magazine.

"Helen, were you listening to our conversation?" I asked her. She nodded and grinned.

"I think you two are going to make a great couple, I'm staying at the Auberge too, I can't wait to see you two around" She smiled and got up with her light pink coach bag. I turned to Travis.

"I think she's obsessed with couples" I said.

"Dito" he responded and he went back to the magazine they have in the seats that give you all those awesomely weird stuff. I looked back down at my book, Outlander. But I couldn't concentrate on the book, I kept having to re-read the page again to get what it was saying. I inwardly smiled, this summer was going to be great. I guess I was wrong, the person I sat next to wasn't weird or crazy at all, he was great.

**I'm super excited for this story, Helen was supposed to be a form of Aphrodite, but because this is AU I made her name Helen, she'll come in later in the story too.**

**Also, I was recently asked to do an interview for The Sparkly Potato's blog, The Fanfiction Garden, so if you wanted to check it out, you should. **

**So you might have noticed that I changed my name again, I really like it and hope you guys do too, so I'm signing off for right now,**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	2. Travis's Glares

Once we ate 'dinner', which was just fruit, we started to play twenty questions as the sun slowly set on the right side where Helen was sitting, reading her magazine and smiled as she listened to our conversations.

"Okay, okay, first question, favorite color?" I asked. He grinned at me as I sat sideways in my chair. Facing him.

"Hmm… that's hard, I've always liked blue, wait no, red, green! Sorry light brown- wait-"

"Let's just settle on blue green" I laughed. He smiled at me and showed off his dimples.

"Favorite movie?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"I don't know, I guess it could be Casino Royale, the James Bond movie, not the fifties one" I told him. He gaped.

"Have I ever told you that you are pretty amazing" He said. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. I blushed too. I could hear Helen coo. I turned towards her.

"This is adorable" she said and looked ready to cry. I slightly raised an eyebrow at her. I turned back to Travis.

"What's yours?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"Back to the future" he responded, I smiled at him.

"Hobbies?" he asked.

"Gardening" I answered right away. "Sorry, I just love studying different plants, funny that I want to be a biologist, anyway-" I was cut off by a young red-headed woman, she had the flight attendant uniform on.

"Sir, would you like a pillow? Or something else…" She winked at Travis. I coughed and she turned confused towards me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Please try not to hit on him or else you will end up as your own airplane food" I said, in a kind voice. She blushed and walked away. Travis turned towards me.

"I didn't know you got so jealous" Travis said. I gave him a small glare. "It's a turn on" he whispered to me. I blushed and looked away. We forgot about the twenty questions and he slowly fell asleep, it was hard for me to fall asleep so I just read the air magazine thing they have.

I looked around and everyone else was asleep, what time was it? I looked at the GPS thing built in, it said it was 11 at night, I thought a lot of people stay up late. I just started to assume that people were just tired from having a long day at the airport. I looked back at the magazine and it showed these really colorful rainboots. I laughed quietly and put it back in the holder and drifted off.

When I woke up I realized that I didn't dream a thing and my neck hurt. I cracked it and turned to Travis. He was still asleep. I looked around and a little more than half of the plane was awake. I smiled and thanked the African American flight attendant that gave me breakfast. It was pretty big, so I decided to put down both of our tables they built in and I put the plate on my table.

I stretched as I got up and went to the bathroom. It was empty, yes! I locked it and took my shirt off, showing my undershirt and put on a loose tank top, it said NYC in fancy handwriting. It was dark red and the letters were white. I put on white skinny jeans and nude flats. I put my hair in a messy bun and left. I did it all in about four minutes. Personal record.

I walked back to my seat and sat down next to a sleeping Travis. I leaned over to his ear.

"Breakfast" I whispered to him. He smiled in his sleep. I pinched his nose. He woke up and pulled away my fingers.

"Damn, Katie" he said. I laughed a little bit.

"Breakfast" I said. He grinned and took the milk and cereal. I took the yogurt and orange juice. The woman took the plate and told us that she would come around later with a trash bag. We thanked her and she smiled before leaving.

We talked about college until the seatbelts on sign came. We buckled up as the plane landed. Once they said we were clear to go, I got up and grabbed my bag. I waited for Travis as he got his own bag. He smiled at me and we walked off together.

"Is anyone waiting at the gate for you?" I asked him as we walked through to the gate. He shook his head.

"I had to come early, it was the only flight I could get and I had to get all the room cards" He said. I laughed.

"Same, baggage claim is over here" I pointed to the sign leading us to where we pick up our bags. We walked over to the flight number and waited for our bags to show up. Travis picked up three huge bags while I picked up four even bigger bags and we dragged them to a taxi. I threw mine in the back and Travis did the same then helped me.

Together we had enough money. The taxi driver was an older woman with one eye. She kept muttering to herself. She had stringy grey hair and one tooth. We didn't talk in the taxi, it was a little awkward. Once we got out of the car she sped off somewhere.

"Let's check in" I said to Travis, he nodded.

"Our friends should be on the plane by now, at least some of them" He told me as we walked in. It was a really nice hotel. There was a black and white theme going on and there was a section where you could sit and watch TV, like a mini living room and a sign that showed you where the pool is.

"Hi, I'd like to check in for Katie Gardner, there should be five rooms under the name" I said to the lady. She smiled at me and gave me the key cards after I showed her my ID.

"Travis Stoll, there should be five rooms" Travis mocked me.

"Haha" I still smiled a little bit. He got his rooms and his were on the third floor like mine. We each got one of those carts and put our stuff on them. We got in the elevator.

"So are we going to do anything today or just relax?" I asked my boyfriend.

"I'm going to relax, sorry Kates but after a day on a plane, I'm tired" he said. I smiled.

"I'm fine with that, my room should have a good view, should be next to yours, right?" I grinned at him. He smirked back at me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Maybe tomorrow we could go out for dinner" he whispered. I laughed and nodded. The door opened and we pushed our carts out. He entered the room a few doors down from mine. I was only joking about his room being next to mine, it was three down to the left from mine.

When I got to my room I went right to the balcony. It showed the beautiful blue water. I could see people on the beach. I looked to my left and saw Travis. I smiled.

"Great view! Like I said!" I yelled. He looked over at me and left.

"Not as great as mine!" he yelled back. I smiled and went back in the room. There were three beds, one for me, one for my half-sister, Miranda, and the last for my friend Rachel, who spent most of the money for all of this, she booked the rooms under my name after she bought Percy, Leo, and Nico tickets because they couldn't afford it.

Rachel was one of the kindest people I knew. She had a super rich father, he didn't pay much attention to her and every week she got a bunch of money. She saved up all year for this. When it turned out that both her and Annabeth had a crush on Percy, Rachel let Annbeth have him and got over him pretty quick.

I sighed as I found smoothies in the mini-fridge, they didn't seem watery, but perfect, they still had the small pieces of ice in them. I smiled and took one. I walked out to the balcony and layed down on one of the chairs. I smiled as I felt my muscles relax when I layed down. I smiled as I closed my eyes and felt the sun in my eyes. There was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to it.

I opened the door and saw Helen. I smiled at her and let her in. She went to the couch I had and sat down with one leg over the other.

"Aren't we going outside? I thought women love to get tan?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Katie, do you know who I am?" she asked. I nodded.

"You're Helen"

"I'm Helen, but I'm a actress, model, and designer, have you seen any of my movies?" she asked. I studied her for a minute. I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a movie of yours not to long ago, I remember, why would you talk to someone like me?" I asked her. She smiled.

"You and Travis's relationship is adorable to me, I would love to produce a movie like it, so I'm going to follow your relationship, it's interesting, I might play your part" she smiled. I laughed.

"You think you can pull off Katie? You're crazy" I joked. She laughed.

"Thank you Katie, for understanding, I have to go now, I'm designing my new winter line" she said.

"What about your fall line?" I asked her. She laughed and patted my head.

"Your adorable, I already did, that's how it is in fashion! You're always a season or two ahead, bye Katie" he walked to the door. I smiled and waved.

"See you later Helen" I said. She left me with a smile. I laughed and went to the fridge. I found that it had more food than I thought. I smiled as I took out a sandwich that was wrapped up in plastic. I smiled as I unwrapped it and made sure it was good to eat.

I walked out of my room, leaving the other ten room cards in the room. There was one for every one of my friends who was coming. I walked to Travis's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he opened it and was on the phone. I shifted on my feet, then made a gesture showing that I could go back to my room. He shook his head and let me in.

"Connor, tell Drew that Austin is sitting next to her, if he isn't find the one of you who is and once you get on the plane switch the seats, got it? I have to go, tell Nyssa that she should pack instead of working on that car, see you later, bye" He said. I laughed silently at the girl, Drew.

"So what's up?" he asked me. I got up form one of the two beds he had and stood there awkwardly.

"Helen visited me" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't anything bad, she just said that she was a celebrity and wanted to make us a movie… I just find it weird, she'll be watching what we do, hell, for all I know she's watching right now" I told him. He came over and hugged me.

"You know, for someone I met a day ago, I feel close to you" he whispered to me. I smiled in his chest.

"I'd have to say the same thing" I said. I could feel his smiled as he kissed my head. I laughed when he did, I don't know why, I just did.

"Hey, where did I put my smoothie…" I trailed off. Travis handed me my smoothies and laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"You can be so stupid, it contributes to your big ego" I laughed at him. He gave me a small glare. I laughed harder at him.

"Your glares need work" I laughed. "Please stop, it hurts" He grinned at me and put an arm around my shaking waist and another around my shoulders and pulled his head down. He put his forehead to mine.

"Stop laughing yet?" he asked. I had stopped laughing but he was just trying to say that to make me want to kiss him. It was working. I had a small smiled on my face as I put my arms around his neck lazily and went on my tiptoes to kiss him. I pushed my lips towards his and felt his soft lips against mine.


	3. Flaming Red Hair

"Let's go to the lobby, I think some of our friends might be here soon" I told Travis as he walked in my room. I took my phone and walked over to Travis. He grinned at me as I pecked him on the lips.

"Sure thing, my friends will be jealous of me" He told me as we walked to the elevator.

"No, I think it's the other way around" I blushed. He gave me a cute lop-sided smiled. I could feel my heart flutter. We went to the lobby and I sat in front of the TV in a chair and Travis sat on the couch. He layed down, facing me.

"You're cute when you're nervous" he told me. I blushed. My grass green eyes landed on Travis. He was playing with some loose string. I laughed. "Hey, what are you nervous about?" he asked me.

"Well, one of my friends, Miranda, is my half-sister and I haven't seen her for two years, she's a few months younger than me, so she looks up to me as a sister… I'm just a little nervous to see her again" I admitted. Travis grinned up at me.

"So that's one of your flaws, you're self conscious" he said, sitting up. My face flushed.

"Yeah, so? One of yours is thinking you can get any girl you want" I glared at him. I could see him pale a little bit.

"Katie, Katie, Katie… You know I can get any girl I want" he smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, try one" I suggested.

"My girlfriend wants me to ask out another girl, craziest girl in the world" He laughed and got up. He looked at a girl who had blondish brown hair and blue eyes. She was a little smaller than me, maybe three inches, four.

"Hey, did you want a date with me as a welcome gift?" he asked. I was silently laughed. The girl scowled and hit the back of his head then stormed off. You could hear me laughing from a mile away. No one payed me any attention, though.

"Katie?" I heard a voice. I turned and saw four people. The person who spoke was a red headed girl with bright green eyes. The girl next to her had black hair and light hazel eyes. She was slapping a guy with black hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. A handsome guy with blonde hair, tanned skin, muscular build, and light blue eyes.

"Rachel, Miranda, Nico, Will" I grinned at them and hugged them all. I could tell Travis seemed uncomfortable. I glanced at him.

"You guys this is Travis, he's in the rooms next to us, I met him on the plane yesterday, we're dating" I said. Nico had a small smirk on his face. Rachel and Miranda grinned at each other like they had a great idea. Will smirked like he predicted it.

"Oh, here comes a few of my friends" Travis said as five people walked in. Two girls were laughing. One was tall for a girl, she had long tan legs and dark hair, she had brown eyes that were warm. She had muscle in her arms that told me she worked in the shop.

The girl she was laughing with had golden blonde hair. She was half a head shorter than the girl she was laughing with. She had light brown eyes with gold specks, from what I could see. The other girl had a punk theme going. She wore black ripped jeans and a loose black tank top that was ripped in different places, it had words on it, but where too faded. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

One of the guys was tall and lanky. He had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He looked tired, like he never slept. The other guy was as tall as Travis, who was six foot four, and he had stormy grey eyes, like Annabeth's and blonde hair, also like Annabeth.

"Hey guys" Travis grinned at them. It wasn't like the grins he gave me, these were friendly, the ones towards me were… not like those.

"Katie, this is Nyssa" he motioned to the girl who had the whole Hispanic look with the long legs. "Kayla" the girl with blonde hair. "Thalia" punk rocker chick. "Octavian" the pale guys with ice blue eyes. "And Malcolm" the guy who resembled Annabeth.

"Hi" I waved at them. Kayla, Thalia, and Nyssa inspected me.

"So, you're dating Travis?" Kayla asked me. I almost choked.

"Yes" I answered.

"What are your plans with our Travis?" Nyssa narrowed her eyes at me.

"We're dating for the summer…" I trailed off.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Thalia questioned. My eyes went wide and Travis stepped next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Thalia! No we haven't! It's just a summer thing, she's going to school in NYC, I'm in Boston, it wouldn't work well, long distance, got it?" he said. Thalia huffed and gave me a small smile.

"I think she's good, passed the test perfectly" Thalia mused. Kayla and Nyssa nodded.

"Thanks" I smiled at them.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms, by the way this is Will, Miranda, Rachel, and Nico" Travis said. Nyssa gave a half wave at them and Kayla gave them a blinding smile. Octavian glared at them all, but his look softened at Rachel. Malcolm smiled at us. Travis took them off to their rooms and we stayed behind so they could go first.

"He seems like your type" Rachel spoke first.

"I don't like him very much" Nico said. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"You're such an over protective brother type, I saw how you were staring at Thalia!" I told him.

"Please, Katie, I don't want love life advice" He sighed. Miranda laughed.

"You better use protection" Will winked.

"Yeah, 'cause I need protection to look at her" Nico snorted. I smirked and pushed the elevator button. The elevator took a minute to open up. On the way up Rachel and Will were talking about the trip and Nico and Miranda complained about jet lag. I thought about how Travis and I had to cancel our date because of our friends. I guess I do have all summer with him.

The elevator doors opened up and I walked to my room. I took out my room card and walked in after I opened it.

"So this will be Mine, Rachel, and Miranda's room, You two are across the hall" I smiled at them and gave them each a room key. They took the plastic rectangles and went to their rooms. I took out a smoothies from the fridge and gave two more to my friends.

"How was the trip?" I asked them as they checked out the room. Rachel grinned and sat on the bed to my left. The one in the middle. Miranda went to the one on Rachel's left.

"It was interesting, I sat next to Nico and he was staring at the Thalia girl, we all had the same plane… by the way how old is Travis?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows. Miranda laughed at my checks flushing.

"He's almost 20, in August, just got out of his first year of college" I told them playing with the straw in my smoothie.

"Older man, Katie!" Miranda smirked at me, it was her, I-know-you-so-well smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Only like nine months, dumb-ass" I responded.

"Someone's angry" Rachel and Miranda laughed. I got up and went to the balcony. I closed the doors and locked it. They continued to laugh as I looked over to the view.

"You like to come out here a lot I'm guessing" I heard a voice say from next to me. I looked to my left and saw that a room away Octavian was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yes, you like to look at Rachel a lot I'm guessing" I said. He blushed a little.

"Haha" he said sarcastically. I gave him a smile. "What about her, is she seeing anyone?" he questioned. I gave a short laugh.

"No, not at all, sorry about the laugh, it's just, when guys usually like my friends, they don't talk to me about it…" I trailed off.

"It's just, she's really pretty" he said so quietly I could barley hear him. I took a sip from my smoothie.

"Just ask her when you feel the time is right" I suggested. He nodded.

"Thanks Katie" he thanked me before heading back in the room he shared with Malcolm, from the voice I heard. I layed down on the chair and sipped my smoothie. There was a knock on the balcony doors. I looked over to find Travis.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him after I closed the door behind him.

"Well, I know were not going on that date, so I thought we should spend time together" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled as him as he did. The lower part of my back was against the railing.

"I don't know if my schedule would allow it" I told him as I set down my smoothie on a small table next to a chair.

"You should make time for my beautiful face" He kissed me. It was short but nice, not anything that was too romantic, just simple, practical.

"I think you should make an exception for _my _pretty face" I said. He gave me a short laugh and let go of my waist.

"You sure you can out-hot me, babe" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I know I can, honey" I mocked him. He laughed and kissed the side of my mouth.

"I'll admit, we're both very attractive" he said. I laughed at him and kissed him. This time he took hold of my mouth and our tongues did the salsa in each others mouths. We both broke away at the same time.

"How did you become a great kisser, do you have practice?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I do" I whispered my lips less then a centimeter away from his. I slipped away from him and sat on one of the chairs.

"I don't know why, but that's a turn on" He said. I laughed at him. When I was with him I was always laughing, it felt nice.

"I think that more of my friends are coming soon, I'll have to do a rain check on us making out" I told him right before I opened the doors. I had my head turned to him.

"Damn it" He grinned at me. I smiled and went back in my room. Travis hopped over to the room to the left's balcony. One of my rooms.

"Where did your boyfriend go?" Miranda wiggled her eyebrows. Rachel snickered at me.

"Oh shut up, both of you, like Rachel wasn't staring at Octavian!" I complained. Miranda burst out laughing at Rachel's red face.

"Love you too" Rachel glared at me.

A small note appeared under to door. Rachel picked it up and smiled. She rushed off into the bathroom, leaving the note to flutter to the ground. I picked it up and sat next to Miranda as we silently read it.

_Rachel, meet me at the annual ballroom dance tomorrow night, I can't wait to see your flaming red hair_

_~Octavian_

**Okay, so I started to read the Mortal instruments and kind of used Jace's personality in Travis's, since I think they're a lot alike. **

**I was at a lake yesterday with my friend and saw a girl who looked almost exactly like Angelina Jolie, except the lips weren't as big and I thought to myself that she would make a good Hera. But it's probably out of the budget, her being such a big star.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	4. Shirtless Nico

Now, I told Travis we were not going, I hate balls, dances, proms, whatever. They seem too American, considering I'm half greek, quarter English, and then quarter French. My family's lived here for three generations, me being the third. My grandfather was English and my grandmother is French. My mother was born in Greece before moving here when she was six, my dad told me she would sometimes go from English to Greek when she got angry.

Everyone else was going to the ball thing besides Kayla, Thalia, and Nico. Travis said he was going to hang out with Kayla and Thalia, I was fine with talking with Nico all night. The others still weren't here, even if I thought they would be, they hadn't checked in yet. I was sitting on my bed as my sister and Rachel got ready, Miranda told me Malcolm had asked her this morning at breakfast.

Rachel came out first. She wore a simple silk, rose white dress. It was a V-neck that went to the floor. Her small diamond studs were on her ears. She had on light pink lipstick and white eyeshadow, her black eyeliner was only above her eyes. She had a small amount of skin-toned blush. Her mascara was put on neatly. She had on nude heels and let her usually frizzy hair be straightened by yours truly.

When Miranda came out she had a dark, Ivy, green dress that was tight around her torso and then flowed out at the bottom, It had off-white lace over it and went down to just below her knees. She never liked formal things. Her wavy dark hair was curled and she only put mascara, pink lipgloss, and light pink blush.

I smiled brightly at them as I ran into a hug with them. Rachel instantly hugged me back while Miranda squirmed out of it. I laughed as she did. There was a knock on the door.

"Don't get drunk, stay with your dates, and never let a guy stare at you too long" I whispered before they left. I grabbed my key and went to Nico's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it with just a towel around his waist. It showed off his abs.

"Hey, what're we doing?" I asked. He shrugged and let me in.

"I don't know, give me a sec to change" He said. I shrugged and sat on the bed.

"How're things doing with Thalia?" I asked him. He came back out this time with pants on and his towel in his hair, drying it.

"Not good, she never wants to talk to me, I heard Rachel say that she had a boyfriend, Luke, who broke her heart and she never wanted to date anyone ever again, god, she's so hot, she loves Green day! I mean really! That's amazing, then her style!" Nico's mouth was watering.

"Okay lover boy, maybe after a while she'll warm up to you, just show her your abs and she'll be drooling over you" I laughed, hard. He had great abs, but we used to make fun of him for not having them like all out other guy friends. He punched my shoulder.

"Shut it" He said. I laughed harder and he grabbed picked me up and threw me over his back. I didn't stop laughing. He walked out of the room, still no shirt.

"You might want a shirt" I told him still laughing a little bit. He went to Travis's room and knocked on the door. Kayla opened it and let him in. I was still laughing my head off.

"Why is she laughing?" Travis asked as Nico set me down on Travis's bed. I rolled around. I finally sat up and Travis was next to me.

"An old joke that made me mad, again" Nico sighed pushing his black shaggy hair back. I leaned on Travis. I saw Kayla and Thalia looking at Nico.

"Where's your shirt?" Kayla asked him. Confused.

"Oh, she came in my room not long after I got out of the shower, so I only had my pants on" Nico shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs in Travis's room.

"What was the joke?" Thalia asked. She sat up from her laying position.

"It was because I was the last one of the guys to have abs, you had to be there" I said. "I had abs before he did" I smiled.

"Why'd you take her here?" Travis asked. Nico shrugged.

"I thought if she saw you, she might stop laughing and kiss you" Nico said in his monotone voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up"

"You never said it wasn't true" Nico pointed out.

"You're just being like an over-protective brother" I said.

"You're right, I've known you since we were 4" Nico said.

"Fine, you can go big brother, but don't hate on Travis" I said. Nico came over to me. He stood in front of me.

"I have to hate all the guys you hate, you don't have a brother and all your guy friends are, got it?" He said. I rolled my eyes. I got up in front of him.

"Come on" I opened my arms. He smiled and hugged me.

"Do you guys want us to stay or go?" I asked once I sat back down next to my boyfriend. Nico sat back down in his chair. Travis easily put his arms around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"Stay" Travis said with his lips on the top of my hair. I smiled as my head landed on his shoulder. Nico shrugged. My phone buzzed as he did. I looked at the message. I got up.

"Looks like everyone's here, what about you guys?" I asked Travis, Kayla, and Thalia. Thalia took out her phone.

"Yeah, looks like it" She said and we all went to the elevator.

"Nico" I said. Travis had his arm around my waist. Thalia and Kayla were talking.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you have gotten a shirt?" I asked. He flushed. The door opened and not many people were in the lobby, lucky for Nico, I saw a beautiful girl walk in with a guy and they were holding hands.

"Drew and her boyfriend, Austin" Travis said. Drew looked Asian, she had long black hair and warm brown eyes. Austin had sun bleached brown hair and brownish gold eyes. "Also Kayla's twin brother"

Behind them was a girl with choppy brown hair and color changing eyes. She was walking next to a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "Piper and Jason, dating" I said. Thalia grinned. Thalia ran to Jason. He smiled and hugged her, Piper looked confused then Jason said something and Piper smiled.

"Nico? Where's your shirt?" Piper asked as we walked over to them. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Piper, I forgot it in my room" He said hugging her. Piper laughing as he did.

"This is Thalia, Jason's sister" Piper said. I turned to Thalia.

"Huh, you two look nothing alike" I said. "Well, maybe the eyes, but nice!" I exclaimed. Jason hugged me as four more people walked in. I felt Travis's arms snake his arms around my waist from behind. I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"That's Annabeth, Percy, her boyfriend, Leo and Reyna, couple too" I said. Three more people came in. A muscular tall girl with dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She had a harsh look on her face as she came in next to a skinny Hispanic boy who was even taller than her. A boy who looked like Travis came in. Connor.

"That would be Clarisse and Chris, then you already know Connor" Travis said. Drew came up next to me.

"Hi, I'm Katie, Travis's-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm Drew" She said. I nodded and she went over to Piper, they gave each other glares. Connor came up to us. He saw his brothers hand then me.

"Bro, you been holding out on me?" he said. Nico came over to us. "Jacob from Twilight wannabe?" he guessed.

"Hey, Travis, your brother is an asshole" I said, staring coldly at Connor. He shrugged.

"I do not mind if you take off your shirt too" Connor raised his hand. I glared at him. He didn't seem fazed, so I walked over to him and kicked him, hard, in the groin. Then punched him in the nose.

"Nico, I'm surprised you kept your cool" I said. Nico shrugged.

"I knew you would kick your boyfriends brothers ass, but next time I'll make sure he'll go right to my father" Nico walked away. I laughed at Connor.

"Next time he's gonna call daddy?" Connor laughed. I shook my head.

"No, he'll send you there, his dad runs a chain of hospitals" I said. Connor doubled over again. Clarisse and Chris came over to us.

"I like your style punk, nice" Clarisse nodded at me before leaving.

"So Connor, you don't remember me?" I asked. He studied me for a while longer than he should. Leo came over and went in front of me.

"Stop that!" he yelled. Reyna was with him. "Why would you check out your brothers girlfriend? Not cool" Leo said. Reyna dragged him away. Leo was still trying to yell at him but Reyna was putting a hand over his mouth.

"You're dating Travis?" Connor asked from his kneeling position.

"Yes" I hissed.

"Why would I know you?" he asked.

"We went to school together" I said. Travis was suddenly back next to me.

"Connor, were you checking out my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I didn't know it at the time" he defended. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to show everyone their room, see you tomorrow" I said to Travis before giving him a peck on his lips and leaving with Nico next to me and my friends in front of me.

After I showed everyone their rooms and Nico got a shirt, Reyna and Piper came in my room.

"Hey, what do you think Annabeth and Percy are doing?" I asked them before they left.

"Oh I think we all know" Reyna said. Piper laughed as they closed the door. I smiled as I walked back out on the balcony.

**Sorry this chapter was a little quick, not much interesting but everyone else did come. I hope that you like it even though it's not very good. I just started my new story, We'll always have Paris. It's a Piper/Jason fanfic.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	5. I didn't

I sat next to Travis and across from Thalia at breakfast. When we finished we all planned on going to the beach, so I used the stairs to get back to my room. I dressed in my black bikini, it was pretty basic, but I loved it. I put on shorts and waited for Rachel and Miranda.

Rachel came out in a dark red bikini, she put on a green cover-up dress. Miranda wore a white one. We walked out of our room and waited in the hall for everyone else. Nico and Malcolm came out next. Then Leo and Reyna. Piper and Jason. Travis and Connor. Will came out his room and then Malcolm did. Finally everyone came out and we headed for the beach. I walked next to Travis and Kayla.

We got to the beach and not many people were there, thank god. I hate it when guys make cat-calls at me and my friends, it's annoying as shit. Once I set down my towel on the sand, Travis picked me up bridal style.

"Hey, what's up?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"We're going swimming" he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to before you picked me up"

"Well, this way makes me feel more manly" I rolled my eyes again.

"Men" I grumbled. I could feel Travis laugh. He put me down when we got to the water that was waist deep, at least, my waist deep. Travis _was _a head taller than me. I grinned at him and turned to see Rachel, Miranda, and Will on a float with Nico still in the water.

"Race you" I grinned and jumped through the water. I had a head start over him and I swung my hands in circles, fastly, I finally reached the blue blow up bed. I gripped the blue material as I looked to my side at Travis who reached it almost the same time I did. I pushed myself on it and fell on my back next to Will.

"Hey" I said. Travis came up next to me and looked over me.

"For a short girl, you're a fast swimmer" he grinned. I laughed.

"With Percy as your cousin, you kind of have to be" I smiled. He pulled me up and sat my body on his lap. Nico was still in the water, his arms crossed over part of the bed.

"Are you also an expert on death?" Rachel laughed. Nico gave her a glare.

"No, mostly because my cousin here is usually with you, Will" I said.

"Nico's your cousin?" Travis asked. I nodded.

"Doesn't act like it, he acts like a brother" I said. Nico stuck out his tongue at me, I returned it. Even with my back against Travis, I could feel his abs, it surprised me how all these guys could get abs, I thought It was hard to do.

"So, Will, in love with Nyssa yet?" I asked. Will blushed and shook his head.

"But she's amazing! She loves to build all kinds of things, she's like the girl version of Leo, but so much more amazing" He said in a dreamy state. I felt Travis shake, I realized almost right away he was laughing.

"It's hard for Nyssa to like a guy, she's too into her work" He said. Will seemed to lose the glow he usually had. "No! not like that I mean, I think she likes you, once Kayla brought up your name saying something about you looking like someone she used to know and Nyssa blushed"

"Really?" Will beamed. Miranda laughed.

"Yeah, I talked to her on the way to the beach and she blushed when I asked what she thought of you and everyone else" Miranda informed him. Will grinned and was so happy, he hugged Miranda. They used to go out, two years ago, but both agreed it wasn't working, so they broke up, but remained great friends.

"Hey guys" someone's voice said. I turned and saw Austin and Kayla. Kayla hopped on and stumbled before I caught her shoulders and she became stable before thanking me. The bed was bigger than King size, so it was huge. Austin stayed in the water. There was no wind at all, so we just stayed on the bed.

"Where's Drew?" I asked Austin. He shrugged.

"Tanning" Kayla responded. I looked at the shore and saw Drew on a blanket with her neon pink bikini.

"She seems to hate me" I said. Travis's chin was on the top of my head.

"She hates everyone, except Austin, Kayla, Nyssa, and Octavian, I don't know why she hates people so much, but she does" Travis said. I laughed.

"Thanks for making me feel better" I smiled, knowing he couldn't see me.

"So how did you two meet?" Rachel leaned forward. Will was now across from us and Miranda next to him. Kayla was sitting right next to us. Austin was next to Nico on the side of the bed.

"We sat next to each other on the plane and since it was a days flight, we talked and eventually got together" Travis said. I laughed.

"Short, but sweet" I grinned.

"That's cute" Kayla smiled. "I wish I could find a guy who could love me, but I'm too messed up" She frowned to herself. The smile on my face disappeared. Before I could say anything someone called my name, I turned around, Nyssa had swam out to us.

"Hey Nyssa" I smiled. She propped herself next to Austin. She had on a white and gold bikini, I think it got Will's attention.

"There's a call for you on the shore, Piper's holding it for you" She said. I nodded and jumped back in the water. I paced my swimming as I came to the beach. I found Piper standing for me. She had a sad look on her face. I looked at her, a little confused.

"You should sit down" Piper said. I took the phone carefully and stood, not taking Piper's advice.

"Hello?" I said into the cell phone.

"Is this Katie Gardner?" It was a man's voice. His voice was in a monotone, so I didn't know if it was good or bad news. From how Piper sounded, it wasn't very good.

"Yes, this is Katie, who is this?" I asked. The man hesitated.

"I'm Ken Adams" he answered me.

"Well, what do you want Ken?" I asked him. I saw everyone on the raft watching me.

"Well, I have some bad news, you see I work at the hospital in Des Moines" he told me.

"Is everything with my father alright?" I asked, my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, no, he got in a car wreak" Ken informed me. I sucked in a breath.

"Is he okay?" I asked, scared. I was shaking, Piper came behind me and gave me a towel. I mouthed a thank you and she nodded.

"No, he was taken here in critical condition, he died on the operating table, I'm so sorry for your loss" He said. He hung up and I dropped the phone on the sand. Piper took my arm and helped me sit down, but I didn't want that. I ran back up to the hotel room.

I ran without stopping, taking the stairs when I got to them. I fell on my bed and let the tears drop from my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest and put my head down. I felt a hole in myself. He was my father, now I don't have one. Miranda's the only family I have left. I felt someone's arms around me.

"I heard the news" he said. I lifted my head up.

"Please tell me you didn't come here to feel bad for me, tell me everything was all right" I said, tears falling from my puffy, red eyes. I wasn't a very pretty crier.

"I didn't" He said. For a long time he just held me in his chest and kissed my head. Miranda came in to talk to me, so he left.

"Hey Katie" Miranda smiled. I got up and hugged her. She let me cry on her shoulder.

"Cameron was a good guy, even if I met him once, I think he was lucky to have you and the other way around, too" She told me. I nodded.

"I think I'm going to take a shower" I whispered. She nodded and let me go. Once I turned the hot water on, I sat down and let the water hit my knees while I cried.


	6. But You Will

After I finally got out of the shower, it wasn't Miranda in my room, it was Travis this time. I forced a small smile he frowned at me. He came up to me and just hugged me.

"For a guy who was a player in high school, you're kind of soft" I mumbled to him. He laughed.

"For a girl who's so hot, your very nice" he said. I smiled in his chest.

"You're so cute" I laughed. He let his arms slip around my waist and I looked at his face.

"You too" he said. I smiled at him and he let go of my waist.

"How'd you know I was a player in high school?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I didn't" I answered. He smiled as we walked out. Once we got out in the hallway I saw Nico and Thalia making out against her door. We both stopped in our tracks. Thalia's hands were in his hair and Nico's were just above Thalia's butt. I screamed with Travis.

"My eyes!" I yelled. Nico and Thalia turned towards us and they both blushed.

"I'm scared" Travis whispered.

"It's okay, we'll get therapy" I told him. I was now in front of him.

"They were- disgusting- hands on ass- friends since preschool" He whispered.

"Fine you'll get therapy" I said. He nodded, still in shock. I turned around and saw Nico now had his hands on Thalia's butt and hers were on his chest as they made out.

"You guys!" I hissed. They broke apart. "Look at Travis" I demanded. They looked at my boyfriend. His mouth was moving up and down and his face was pale. His hand was pointed at them and he wasn't moving besides his mouth.

"Is everything- what happened to him?" Drew asked as she came out of her room.

"We saw Nico and Thalia making out" I whispered. Drew came over to him. She waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. She snapped in front of his face. She then slapped his face. He didn't do anything. She studied him for a minute.

The next thing I know Drew's kissing Travis. She ran her hands up his chest. I was in shock. I knew though he wouldn't kiss her back. But I was wrong. He put his arms around her waist and they tongued each other. I backed away in horror.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I felt myself jump. I looked at Nico, Thalia came on my other side. Drew and Travis separated and Drew was smirking.

"See you later, hubby" She winked and ran a finger down his arm before walking like a super model to the elevator. Travis looked at me and all I could do was glare. He took a step forward and Thalia took my hand and pulled me back.

"If you wanted to break up with me so bad, you could've just said so" My voice cracked. He walked towards me. Before he could get to me Nico punched him in the face. Travis fell backwards. He sat up and held his bloody nose.

"What the hell man!" he yelled. He got up and walked up to Nico, before he could do anything I walked in front of him. He stopped. He opened his mouth to say something but I slapped him.

"That's for kissing Drew" I whispered. I slapped him again. "That's for cheating on me" Finally I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin. "That's for cheating on me with Drew right after my dad died" I said.

He doubled over and groaned. I was so angry I kicked his stomach. I then took his arm and made him slap his own face before I used my elbow to hit his chest. It sent him back and he landed on his back. He groaned again and continued to lay there.

"Damn girly" I heard a hard voice say. I turned around and saw Clarisse smirking with her arms crossed. "What exactly did he do to deserve that?" she asked.

"Kissed Drew" I answered simply. Clarisse growled.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kayla came forward. I saw that everyone else had come out of their rooms.

"When you grow up on a farm and have an undercover FBI agent as your dad, you learn things" I told them. I took out my key card and walked in my room. I went to the balcony and let silent tears fall from my face.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see Leo. He locked the door behind him as he came in the hotel room. He walked over to me and sat down across from me.

"Hey Kates" he said. I didn't respond, I just stared at him. "You could say something, I'm just trying to be a friend" he told me. I sighed.

"I don't know what to say" I told him. He laughed.

"I think you do, say what you're thinking" he told me. I hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.

"Hell yes Katie" He laughed again.

"How's Reyna in bed?" I smirked at him. He burst out laughing.

"Perfect, not like she is normally, she's not icy, she's like a-" I cut him off.

"I was joking Leo, besides, Reyna told me what you're like" I told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"What'd she say?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"You sure you wan-" Leo held up a hand. I sighed. "She said, 'Eh'" I told him. He put a hand to his chest and stood up. "Leo, I was joking, she said you were good, okay now sit down and don't be hurtful to Rey" I told him. He did as ordered.

"Anyway, it was just a summer thing between you two, it's not like you two were engaged or something, my advice to you is get over him and fast because at the beach, I saw quite a few guys checking you out" Leo smirked. I smiled and hugged him.

"I just might take that advice" I said in his ear. I felt him smile and then he left. I sighed and sat down on my bed. The door was still locked so only I could be in the room. I walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole, no one was there. They all left, I guess. Miranda probably went to the pool, she was training for the Olympics when she could and Rachel was probably with Octavian, I looked down and realized that I was wearing my swim suit still, even after the shower, that's weird…

"Katie?" I heard a voice say, I turned around and saw Austin in the balcony doorway.

"Austin, I'm so sorry about Drew" I told him as I ran to hug him.

"I'm sorry about Travis" he said to me.

"It's fine anyway, yours is worse, ours was just for the summer, guess it was just for a week or two" I laughed. He frowned.

"Well, at least we can have fun getting over them" he told me. I grinned at him.

"I can get ice cream, you can get stupid romance movies" I said. He cracked a smile.

"Well, I'll feel very girly when I do that" he said.

"But you will" I told him.

"Only if we have others with us, it'd be awkward" he said. I snorted.

"You find me awkward?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah" he said. I laughed.

"Then yeah, of course" I told him. I knew I still wanted Travis and he wanted Drew back, I didn't understand that, she's a bitch.

**So while I was writing this, I left it open on this story and my dad saw it and started typing on where it was. So it was at the part where Katie screamed, **_**My Eyes!**_** I copied and pasted it,**

"**My eyes!" I yelled. Nico and Thalia turned towards us and they both blushed. Travis came in front of me and farted very loudly. I sniffed the air in deep pleasure ! **

**We were all laughing so hard (my sister was in the room). He is pretty much the only dad who would do that. Anyway, I'm not nearly done with the next chapter for **_**We'll Always Have Paris **_**so I don't think the update will be today, but who knows, my butt is plastered to the chair and I have minor insomnia so I'll be up late.**

**Really, I'll be up at three in the morning and will look on the Fanfiction website and be like 'Has anyone updated a story yet?'. **

**Anyway, Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	7. Ex- boyfriend troubles

It had been three weeks since Drew and Travis kissed, he made no effort to get me back, over those 21 days I had seen him nine times. I assumed him and Drew spent a lot of their time in his bed, if you know what I mean. We only had one month left here now. So far summer had been pretty great besides Travis, I had pretty much no feelings for him anymore. Part of me wishes I did, the other doesn't.

I think the part that wishes I did overruled, which made the other part want to stab it. I don't now how I'm still sane… in my eyes.

"Katie, are you coming?" Piper's voice ringed through my head. I turned to her.

"Sorry what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"We're going to see _The Wolverine_ are you coming?" she repeated. I shook my head.

"I saw it the other day, remember?" I asked her. She stared at me for a moment.

"No, but okay… he's, um, going too" she said. I laughed.

"Just say his name, I don't care, but it's good to know I won't see him, I hope you like it, it's a good movie" I smiled at her as I got up from my bed and walked down with her to the lobby. After they she left with almost everyone else, a few were already there. Travis was, thankfully.

I sat down on a couch in the lobby and took out my phone. I looked around to make sure none of my friends were here, I couldn't do this in my room, Rachel was staying.

"Hey, it's Katie, I'll be at the shooting range" I said into the phone.

"Great" he responded. I hung up and got my stuff before standing up.

"Why are you going to the shooting range?" I heard a voice ask. I turned.

"Because, Travis, I can" I told him before shoving past. He didn't let it go and followed me. I groaned before turning around to him.

"Shouldn't you be out with your current girlfriend? Or are you feeding her lies too?" I glared at him. He flinched, I don't think it was because of the glare.

"I'm just curious on why you're going" he said. I snorted.

"Yeah, right, now go! Run of with your current slut, go on" I shooed him away and continued walking. After that he didn't follow me. I glanced behind me and saw his hurt face. It made me feel good to give him a piece of my mind, but once I saw his face I just wanted to apologize to him.

I put my head slightly down as I hurried away. I opened the door to the shooting range and slipped in. I saw my friend waiting for me. I smiled at him. He was wearing a simple white shirt and dark jeans. We've been friends since we were little and he moved here when we were 12, so it was great to see him again. I hugged him and we did the paperwork and everything to shoot.

His name was Alex. He was good looking, but I didn't care about that, I knew he didn't like me in any way because we've known each other forever. He had sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He was somewhat muscular and he was a head taller than me. He was really kind and smart, we used to be bestfriends.

Once we got to the targets I stood in the area next to his and shot at the paper with the target. I shot five rounds before the papers came back. I got bullseye on all five rounds.

"Nice job!" Alex high fived me and we grabbed our papers and I folded mine up and put it in my shorts pocket. I gave Alex a hug before leaving. We went our separate ways and I got back to the hotel before everyone else did. I walked in my room and saw Rachel watching TV.

"Hey" I said. She turned and smiled.

"Hey, where'd you go? Somewhere with a boy?" she raised her eyebrows. I laughed.

"Yeah. Right" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. "What are we watching?"

"Men In Black" she told me as Will smith shot at an alien with a small gun.

"I love this movie, I remember when my dad first showed me this, I loved it" I laughed.

"So you weren't out with a super hot guy with blonde hair?" She looked me straight in the eye. I knew she knew.

"How'd you find out?" I sighed. She smirked.

"I saw you two when I walked by the shooting range, are you two…" she let it drift off. I blushed.

"No, we were best friends when we were little then he moved here a few years ago and we got back in touch" I said, shyly. Rachel grinned.

"You two would be so cute together!" she squealed. I cupped a hand over her mouth.

"This is why I didn't tell any of you, and with the Travis deal, I didn't want you guys to think anything, so don't tell anyone.

"Are you going to make me?" she crossed her arms. I felt a small smirk on my face as I reached in my pocket and took out the target. I unfolded it and held it up.

"Yes" I told her before setting it down. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"You could set him up with Miranda" she told me. I laughed.

"No, I think she's got her eyes on Malcolm" I responded. Miranda, Thalia, Nico, and Connor walked through the door.

"Hey guys what are yo- what's that?" Connor asked, looking at the target.

"Men in Black" I responded. Thalia laughed and Nico snorted.

"No, the target" he pointed.

"It's a target" Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

"Fine, but why's it here and- damn that's a good shot" Connor said picking up the piece of paper. I smiled.

"Thank you" I told him before turning back to Rachel who was laughing silently. I rolled my eyes.

"Hot girls with guns" Connor's voice was dreamy. Thalia put a hand to Connor's chest.

"Easy criminal" she pushed him back on the bed and Connor grabbed Thalia's waist last minute and pulled her down with him. He landed on top of her.

"Well, we shouldn't let this stop, it's gone to far" Connor wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her. Nico grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back then helped Thalia up.

"You're going to kiss my girlfriend?" Nico asked Connor. He smiled, nervous.

"No harm, no foul?" he asked. Nico rolled his eyes and let him go.

"How was the movie?" I asked them.

"Well, you already know, but I thought it was okay" Nico told me. Miranda nodded.

"Wasted my time" Thalia said. Connor shook his head.

"It was _Wolverine_! How could he waste your time!" Connor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Thalia crossed her arms.

"You think what you want and I know what I know" she told him. He glared at her for a moment before looking puzzled.

"What?" he asked her. He really wasn't bright.

"Anyone want to go Parasailing?" I offered. Rachel nodded, eager. Thalia shrugged and Nico nodded. Miranda smiled at me while Connor was grinning like a mad-man.

"Great, tell everyone and ask if they want to come, tell them to meet us in the lobby in fifteen" I instructed. Everyone went their separate ways and we changed into our bathing suits and went downstairs while I called the company in advance.

Malcolm and Will came down first. They were talking about parasailing. After them Nyssa, Kayla, and Austin. I smiled at Austin as he came over to me and we did rock, paper, scissors for who got to go first. I won and saw that we were all here (Connor, Thalia, Nico, and, of course, Travis).

This was going to be interesting, sharing a boat with my ex- boyfriend who cheated on me with the biggest slut ever. At least she wasn't coming.

**Sorry it took so long to update, there wasn't anything wrong this time, I'm just plain lazy.**

**So minor Tratie in this chapter, if you think about it hard enough. I've always wanted to go parasailing, but for some reason, my parents never want to take us. They aren't overprotective or whatever because they've let us go up in hot air balloons before and throw axes, hell they've gone bungie jumping themselves.**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter and for the people out there who want more Tratie, it's coming. *Hint *HINT.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	8. Parasailing

"Katie! Austin! Why don't you two go first, it's a double" Thalia yelled. I looked at Austin next to me and grinned. We high-fived and strapped ourselves in the harnesses. I caught Travis staring at us and he blushed.

"You guys ready?" Nico yelled from the wheel.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled. Austin smirked at me and I sneered in a funny face in return. They got started and we were pulled in the air. I laughed as Austin bumped into me. We both didn't like each other that way, he was nice and great, but he was my friend and he thought the same way of me or he would have made a move.

"Great view, look" Austin somewhat yelled in my ear. I looked back from the shore and looked at the ocean. I grinned, the waves were clapping together and the winds were okay enough for surfing.

"It's beautiful, hey I have a question for you" I told him. We both just looked around so the guys below wouldn't suspect anything weird and take us away from the view.

"Shoot" he said. I grinned.

"Do you still like Drew?" I asked. He seemed startled for a moment.

"No, she cheated on me and I don't want to be with her, I think I might like Miranda, I mean, she's so hot and sweet, but I don't want to do that to Malcolm, he likes her too" Austin sounded shy. I glanced down at a certain curly brown haired man. I pursed my lips.

"Well, I don't know what my sister wants, she always talks about the perfect guy for her and everything she wants" I responded. He looked over at me for a few seconds.

"What's her perfect guy? I really want to be with her" he whispered. I could barley hear it. I laughed and he looked at me, hurt.

"No, it's not funny, I'm not laughing because of that, I'm laughing because you want to become a completely different person and that's not what she'll want you to be" I told him. He smiled.

"What about you are you over Travis?" he asked. I just looked at him.

"No" I responded truthfully. He didn't seem surprised.

"Guys! You're coming down!" Travis yelled at us. As they slowly slowed down, Austin turned to me.

"I see how you look at him, if you still love him, go for it, if not, then don't, but I think he still loves you much more than you love him, just remember, he'll always love you, but he won't know you will until you tell him" By now, we were unharnessed and starting to swim back.

I stopped and just let my feet support me. I was in pure shock. I didn't know he was that deep. Austin kept swimming to the boat and I just stared at him, mouth slightly open. I could hear Nico's voice on the boat.

"I can't believe someone shocked her" After Nico said that, I started swimming back to the boat. Once I got there Nico and Thalia jumped in the water and swam out to strap themselves in. I sat at the wheel.

"Yell when you're ready!" I screamed back at them. Travis sat next to me.

"You know how to control a speed boat? Hot" he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Make your ears stop pointing and stop hitting on me, I thought you were dating Drew" I sighed. I heard two yells and I turned the boat on and started it. "You're my look-out, Connor! Tell me if they need to come down or anything!" I yelled.

"Sure" He responded right in my ear. "What did Austin say to you to make you so shocked" his voice ringed in my ear. I narrowed my eyes in front of me. Since it was loud, Travis couldn't hear us.

"Guess, you're stupid, but I think maybe out of all of us, you would be the only one to figure it out, you seem stupid, but you are smart, you're just pretending, even your brother fell for it" I joked back to him. I could feel how he was the shocked one now.

"He knows you love Travis, you're smart Katie, quick think of a great nick-name that suits my personal-" I cut him off.

"Jack-Ass" I said, it was the first thing to come to my mind.

"That hurts Katie, but a good one" He backed away. Travis was staring at us the whole time and I knew that he could see I was stressed.

"What was he talking about?" Travis asked as he moved closer to me. I put a hand to his chest.

"Okay, no closer or Taknockers is going to be mad at you, she thinks she can take me but we all know how damn well about my skills with deadly weapons" I told him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Let me take over for a minute" he used the side of his body to push me out of the seat and he took the wheel. I snorted as I got up and sat down in the seat he was in. I turned back to Nico and Thalia flying up in the wind. I laughed. It was nice to see them have fun. I could feel Travis staring at me, so I turned towards him and glared. His eyes had a sudden guilt in them and a part of me felt bad for it but the part that hated him said to shut the hell up to the other side. Three weeks left, I could do it.

It was really hard for me in the beginning, with my dad dying and Travis cheating on me, but I knew I would get over it and I did. Mentioning my dad made me feel a stabbing feeling in my chest, but I tried to distract myself with making up bad nicknames for Drew.

"Katie!" Travis's voice yelled. I turned towards him. "I've been saying your name forever, jeez, they're coming down and I'm going up with Connor, then it's Kayla and Nyssa then Malcolm and Will" He said. I nodded. The boat was stopped and Travis was turned towards me.

"Okay, great, by the way how is it going with balloon boobs?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Honestly it's been terrible, I want to break up with her but she's never letting me" he sighed. My heart skipped a beat but I didn't let it show I just snorted.

"Saw that coming, it's your fault, being an awful boyfriend and all" I leaned back in the spinning chair.

"I am a wonderful boyfriend" He put a hand to his chest in hurt.

"You flatter yourself too much, I _was_ your girlfriend, so I know how you were and you did cheat on me, right in front of me" I told him, then leaned closer to him. "You also weren't the best in bed" I lied to him. He put on an even more hurt face.

"Now that hurts and makes me think of you as a slut, because many girls have told me I am amazing" He said getting up with me to help Nico and Thalia up on the boat.

"They lied" I said as I pulled Nico up. Odd enough, I met Nico when I was like three. Same thing with Percy and Bianca (She died from a rare disease). Travis and Connor got in their harnesses and Nico started the boat. They were lifted in the air and I knew Travis was staring at me. So I looked up at him. He smiled. So I did the thing I was wanting to do forever. I flicked him off.

**So there's ****going to be maybe two or three more chapters of this story, thank you to all my devoted readers. It's Rick's characters and story. **

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	9. End

The flight home was pretty weird, my seat was next to Travis's and he had just broken up with Drew. I forgave him for cheating on me. We just left the airport and it was only us, Will, Malcolm, and Miranda on this plane everyone else either got an earlier flight or a later one. I smiled at Travis.

"Just like how we first met" I whispered to him. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Except we were together by the end of the flight" he whispered back considering that it was 11 at night in the current time-zone we were in. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who says we won't be together at the end of this flight" I grabbed my jacket and bunched it together to make a substitute for a pillow. I layed my head down on it and closed my eyes before Travis could say a word.

"Wake up Katie" Someone's voice was in my ear. I swatted my hand towards the sound and heard an 'ow!' in response. I opened my eyes and saw a fading red mark on Travis's face.

"That really hurt for someone who was pretty much asleep" He rubbed his cheek and turned his head to the back of the person in front of his chair.

"I'm sorry, but next time don't sneak up on me like that, jeez" I rubbed my arm which was in an uncomfortable position while I was sleeping. I looked around and most people were still asleep, but some were awake and using computers while the others were like me and groaning over how uncomfortable they were when they were sleeping.

Travis seemed wide awake. His eyes were wide and alert. Though there was small lightly colored bags under his eyes, he had a cup of black coffee in his hand. He grabbed another from a passing cart as the woman shot him a dirty glare. I snorted in laughter and Travis didn't even give me a glance as he set down the coffee on my small tray, table thing.

"You're adorable" I smiled and brought the cup to my lips and took a sip of the bitter-sweet drink. He seemed to be almost shaking. "Are you alright, you look more hyped up than Leo after being kissed my Bubbles the stripper, otherwise known as your ex-girlfriend" I said. Travis laughed.

"No, I didn't get any sleep last night, we're almost there actually, almost home, away from each other forever" He said, looking dead in the eyes. His sky blue ones were a shade darker than usual, so it looked like a lake in the spring, they were absolutely stunning. I couldn't make myself look away from them, but I didn't have to, Travis tore his eyes away from mine and smiled into his coffee cup.

"So what are we, a couple or just friends?" His voice was careful and amplified since it was still in the cup. He then gulped down some more of his coffee and set the cup down. Another lady came through and grabbed the cup from his tray.

"This is his fourth one, he kept convincing me to give him more" her dark brown eyes were wide and tired, like she didn't have any sleep, most likely because of Travis and his coffee addiction. She wheeled her cart away and Travis's wide eyes turned back to me.

"I don't know how Leo can get asleep when he's so hyped up like this, it's like i could run around the world five times and not even sweat it" He whispered. It looked like he was jumping up and down in his seat. I shook my head and turned back towards the window. The view was of the outside of New York City.

The buildings were all different sizes and shapes. I smiled, it was good to be home.

"To answer your question, we're a couple"

**Sorry the chapter was so short. Thanks to my followers, Reviewers, and the people who favorited this story. **

**Love you guys**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


End file.
